Return of Pharaoh
by darkangelfallen19
Summary: After Finding Yugi and his friends had found Yami true self who really is, also his past. Three Years have past sense that have happen, even having to let go of all the million Items,But now trouble start to come to Domino city again for yugi and friends, and having old friends also old enemies come to visits.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Back

After Finding Yugi and his friends had found Yami true self who really is, also his past. Three Years have past sense that have happen, even having to let go of all the million now trouble start to come to Domino city again for yugi and friends, and having old friends also old enemies come to visits.

( That afternoon in Domino City )

"Can't believe its so hot out here" said 1 man" have said as he was just wiping his sweat.

"You can say that again, I can't believe I had to work today" 2 man replied as he have gotten out of his told truck.

"Now we all have to do, is to get this abandon Van that haven't move mostly two weeks" Says 1 man that look over the paper.

"Well man wait let check, What inside the Van first before, we pull this junk up van" replied 2 man as they started to walk towards the car

As the two worker walk toward back of van, and open the two doors, it was most shocking sense that both men have seen, and one men have taken out his cell phone and call nine one one as quick as they could, but they still couldn't believe who, why, how, this person in this car, they have check if there was plus, and there a low beat, they had stay until the peranicks.

( A few our later )

"Yugi what are we going to do today" say Joey as he lays on the couch while the other sitting on the floor.

"Let see what on the news, and then after that we see what we could do" replied Yugi to all his friends

( Today News Domino City Shocking Reports, About the King of Games found in a abandon Van with no clothing but just a sheet, two men have found him, The king of games is now being send

to Domino Hospital, hopeful he will make it, and we will get more information on)

" Uh guys am I the only one that hard that our we all need to get drink, and may thing we never hard that news" replied Joey

"No its impossible, that can true, this holy thing must be wrong I'm yugi muto" replied Yugi

"Yugi let see for our self maybe it is a mistake on what the news said tea as relaxes him.

"Remember Tristan is a Doctor now he took school for that" says Joey

"Yeah that a great ideal Joey, call Tristan up so he could seek us in" Tea replied

"agree" say yugi

( Domino Hospital )

"Mrs Taylor,it great to see you today" replied Ryou

"Hay sweetie, what you doing here" Tristan smile

"I can come here to see you" with flirt face

"You could see me all the time, even when I do your check up" as Tristan have gotten closer

" Dr Taylor we need you" says other doctor

"What could it be its your friend yugi" as he kept on walking.

"Wait what YUGI" blow out eyes.

"Yugi are you sure" as Bakura was scary.

"Tristan I'm going with you" as he follow

"Ryou places don't" as Tristan hold Ryou still

"No he my best friends two, he have help me alway to get away,from you know who, Now Let Go"

"OK find but don't move out of my sight" said Tristan.

"Well sir" Tristan replied.

" ah Dr Taylor yes Yugi as other doctor brought up the shade two way window"

Tristan body was shot down, and Ryou just fell on the floor, as the Doctor have turn right back and wanted to speck until he saw there faces.

"Is there something wrong here you two" as the Doctor

"Dr,sir that yugi Muto twin brother" as Tristan try to make it understanding.

"Ah I see they really do look alike, but this is one very attractive" as he smile

"yes ok, so why is he here sir" as Tristan snap

"Oh you have not hard, Well two men was troll a van until before, taken the van they have decide to check the van first, as they open back of the Van

and that how he have gotten here.

"But what wrong with him" as Ryou have gotten up.

"His plus is low, and no moments" Dr shake his head.

(Tristan phone Rang incoming Texts)

"Ryou go and try to context ishtar family ok" Tristan

"Wait what your going to do" as Ryou felt afraid

"Going to give ViP opening" as Tristan ran.

Yami head( I feel so lost, where am I, I here voices but I can't really recognizing there voice, but I do Remember a name kaiba…(

Yami repeat kaiba name really low under oxygen masks)

Tristan opens the door for his friends, the back door.

"Tristan its,great to see you"said yugi

"Yeah same two you" relied Tristan

As Yugi and rest was about to run wear this other person Tristan stop them.

"Just stop there and sit down,before rest of you go in there"as Tristan stood there by there side

"Tristan it look like you seen a ghost" replied Joey

"oh,trust me I have" as he shake his head.

"Just tell us what going on, there making a mistake right" says Yugi

"Kinda Yugi" Tristan put his head down.

"What you mean kinda Tristan" as Joey stood up

"Well Tristan Answer" tea Spoken

"DAMN" Tristan hit the wall.

Alert!Alert!Alert! 24B 24B,It the King of Games Room

"What going on" Yugi replied

As everyone follow the other Doctor to the Room and as all the doctor went to the room and close the door behind Joey.

"What the hell" Joey said

"Joey…That.. .t be,there have to be examplation"as Yugi lead on the glass

"No that impossible" Tea says

"It Yami, he Back" Joey hold tight to Yugi.

Next Time:How its not possible you can't be hear, Oh but I am


	2. Memories Can Be Taken

Chapter 2

( Back to Ryou )

* * *

"Tristan said to call the Ishtar Family,and that what i'm going to do" as the front door open

As Ryou have walk in he felt something was wrong,Ryou walk toward the kitchen as put the bags of food on the table he heard a juice crush on the side of the kitchen, as Ryou was about to speck.

"Chew,you know you don't surprise me,my sweet self of mind, your face never change, how could it"replied Bakura

"No no it not possible,there is no way your hear also" Ryou stepping back.

"Oh yes Ryou,I'm here,with my own body" Bakura laugh as walk up to Ryou.

"Even if you are why here uh,Why"Bakura step back.

"I know you heard about who in the hospital, right" as Bakura put his hand on right side of the face.

"Don't touch me, you crazy Bastard" Angry Ryou as shaking his hand off

"Oh look who got tough" Bakura rubbing his noises.

"You know what Bakura,I'm tired,and right now you need to" as Ryou lead on Bakura ears and whisper.

"knock off"As Ryou grab Bakura Jacket and shove his knee up to Bakura Balls.

"AA. , You little worm oh, som..eone grew some balls, RYOU!" as Bakura tried to get up

"Goodbye Bakura"as Bakura Ran to the door, and open it.

As Bakura was about to Run out the door, Someone was in front of the door blocking his way.

"Hello little Ryou, you'v grown" as popping a lighter and a cigarette

"No not the hell you two"as Ryou step back,turn right back around quick to run in the backyard.

But as Ryou tried to run ahead, The man at the door, grab Door

"Ah let go of me you pieces of Crap" as Ryou got drag back to the kitchen.

"Now Calm Ryou,take it hard or easy"as stranger pull him closer smelling his hair.

"Good timing D-Marik,"as Bakura trying to get pain out.

"Well You had a wonderful talk with you little other self" as D-Marik as pull Ryou hair so hard.

" Fuck both of you Bastard" as Ryou tired to break free,Why are you two here anyways,

"Ryou didn't I tell you about who now in the hospital,Well." Bakura rubbed his chick.

"Damn you,your the once to bring back Yami" as Ryou pull away from Bakura hands

"Well that half the story,Ryou the rest not telling" Bakura smile.

"Watch when Yugi and rest of them find out and even Seto kaiba,You get stop again, just like the last time" as Ryou was smile

As Ryou kept on talking making D-Marik piss even Bakura and them about to get tired of Ryou Mouth until it got heated.

"Shut the hell up"D-Marik was piss, Shove Bakura through a half mirror and a punch in the Face.

CRASH!, "Well that went well D-Marik, but I couldn't done better with him, I could have done it" says Bakura bending down checking his Ryou.

"Oh so what you where taking so long"replied D-Marik.

"Sir where sorry were late" says two body guards.

"Well sense now your here pick him up,and tie him up tight and put him in car" Bakura look down.

"Where you think your going Bakura" D-Marik turn around.

"I'm going to hospital to take visits" as Bakura walk out the door,I think you got everything cover here right, Marik

"Yeah I Know I have everything under control here, and also what I have to do next.

Marik was happy,about the plan,"listen do this quick"as D-Marick commanded.

( Back at the hospital )

"Yugi Calm down" "no it can't be true Joey"Yugi sitting down on a bench

"Maybe this is good think uh pal" Joey rubbing his back

"Yeah Yugi,Maybe he remember us" Tea replied

Tristan Came back From the Room.

"Well Tristan,How Yami" Joey look up.

"Um his heart is beating normal,But there kinda problem toward his brain" Tristan said it slowly

"Say that again" Tea said

"Yami Brain it there something wrong with it everything finds but his memories are like making him confuse" Tristan

"And the most confuse part of all is that we been with Yami more longer then anyone else right" Tristan said

"Yeah why"

"He's been whispering talking in his sleep" Tristan

"Well who else then Us" Joey spoken

"I think I know 's Seto Kaiba"yugi spoken

( KCorporation )

Mr Kaiba you have many meeting today.

"I realize that Miss April" Replied Kaiba now you may leave.

Kaiba haven't been duel for a very long time sense he have heard the truth about Yami, the Real King of Games,Also there secret Relationship they both had,Kaiba still haven't let go sense.

"Seto, have you heard, Yugi in the hospital" as Mokuba ran in the office,have to give his older brother the news.

"And so what"as kaiba just look at his brother.

"no look put on your tv"as Mokuba have put on the office television

Kaiba didn't want to hear the news,not right now,but he just did to please his brother,kaiba sat down and Kaiba was listen to Women specking about Yugi,but then the news lady have spoken about a mistake, Have been said,(That Yugi muto is alright but the boy we had mistake to be King of Games,Happen to be Yugi Bother,He have…..click

"Hey Seto what was that for"replied Mokuba gotten up from the floor,"Seto"are you ok.

Kaiba had his two arms on the table and also standing,Having his Head down,Like kaiba was about to get heated

"Se..to"mokuba replied softly

"I'm find Mokuba it time for me to take visit with my revival" replied Kaiba with smirk.

"Alright seto" as mokuba felt kinda lost

"Also your going home,Don't go looking for me Mokuba" Kaiba said getting his things together.

Kaiba guess that by checking the hospital maybe make him not think about Yami,That everything was a lie,or maybe this was a dream he could not wake up from because so mush hope it not kaiba was headed to his Car right across the street was other car looking at the side through window.

"Well where the hell do you think your going Mr Seto Kaiba" as Bakura in the car in other direction look through the mirror.

Bakura Felt he could change his plan,and he did he drove back to D-Marik,Bakura even more happy to make his plan even more fun and also planning his Revenges on the people who kill him. It became night Fall,the street light were finial on. and Yugi and Friends was still in the hospital.

"Yugi come on it late,we'll come back the next morning" says Tea

"Yeah lets go" Joey said

" Yeah lets go,Tristan if any thing happen call us" said Yugi turning back at Tristan

"Trust me Yugi" Tristan smile.

Yugi wanted Answer spoken already,towards him on how and why and who and also how that Yami back from the Spirirted Relam but not today he"ll get his answer. As Yugi and the rest go take 2nd elevator to go down,The first elevator going up and as Yugi Elevator close,the next one have

As Tristan about to leave for moment until he have heard someone call his name "Tristan" Tristan have turn around and was not quiet happy to see Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba what are you doing here,it late" As Tristan walk up to him

"I came to see if it true Tristan, and don't think I'm dum to not know who I"m talking about" as Kaiba up Tristan Face.

As kaiba Turn the conner he saw on the two way mirror, he felt like this was just a joke to put on him as he just stood there staring at Yami sleeping position,sleeping so peaceful as Kaiba touch the window, Tristan Was right behind him looking at him Feeling some other emotions were nowhere can't connects but Yami.

"Well now you know the truth kaiba,now leave please" as Tristan sided

"I will not,right now it there anything else I need to know" turning towards Tristan

Tristan couldn't not or want or sure that to let Kaiba no about Yami was saying."Well"Kaiba said,But Tristan Decide to say.

"Yeah I do Yami Whisper your name under his oxygen mask" Tristan talk straight.

Kaiba Felt Surprise on how Yami was calling his name,Kaiba believe that he will be last person on earth,Kaiba still stood by the window.

"Yugi knows about Yami"ask Kaiba."Yeah" Tristan Replied.

" I guess I'm staying over"as kaiba look at Tristan,like he had no other choose

"You can't do that kaiba not even in this case" Tristan came closer,"And why the hell not" Kaiba ask grid his teeth.

"Because Yami became a Case,also your not Family Kaiba" as Tristan spoken more simile as ever

"Also we have know clue if Yami even have his memories of us, he may have your name on his Lips,But that don't mean he connected with you" Tristan said hateful.

"You have a mouth to talk Tristan,But know matter what I'm his partner,Now give me the key and I'll just sit there waiting until he wake up from his sleep, and th

ere be know trouble"says Kaiba.

"Find,But if any of the doctors ask you why you in this room, you have better make a example why you with your rival" Says Tristan whispering in his ear, and gave kaiba key,and walk away with out saying other word.

Kaiba was happy, but he felt hated on how people understood, he really have not care about that, but what kaiba didn't understand there some else there listening to confrontation to what going on, Kaiba walk in and had a seat on Yami side peaking his soft hair and touching his cheek. Tristan had almost done with work, he had just finish finial some stuff, as he was about to Finish,He have bump into somebody, Have Drop everything on the floor.

"Oh my bad" as the man bend down to help but his left hand seek up to the table and took Tristan key card.

"No it's alright ok" as Tristan Gander everything, you could leave.

Alright see you around" the man said and walk calm.

The man have gotten to his Car and quickly mad a call"yeah were are you, I'll be there" as the man drove away

* * *

"Can you tell me again Bakura" why you didn't go to the hospital. as D-Marik hold his beer tight while the rest of the goons wanting to no the plan

"Because you ass, I was thinking that maybe Kaiba was going also there two, and I didn't want to show my face to quick to the whole fucking world D-Marick" says Bakura with piss off face

"Think about I run in there and I'll get in fight with the hight might Seto Kaiba" as Bakura sat back.

Bakura and D-Marik didn't know what do to think of a plan as they have just sat there, The front door open, the goons get ready for attack, also Bakura and D-Marik,until goons froze except Bakura also D-Marik, they have felt confuse,the person came in with hoodie and took of his hoodie " surprise to see me you two and oh I have plan,it to erase the pharaoh memories.

The both look and said "SETH"


	3. Pharaoh Release

Chapter 3 Pharaoh Release

* * *

"What the hell, you to" Bakura said with a surprise tone, in know happy way."I agree with Bakura this is surprise, from even you seth" D-Marik as he draining his beer down.

"Relax both of you, I'm here to help you with your situations, if you know what I mean" Seth mad himself comfortable. Bakura and D-Marik look at each other and then look back at Seth. "Wait what you mean, you know our situation"replied Bakura with confuse tone.

"Well I know you wanted to go to the hospital, because Yami there, and if you tell me why or how we got to this present time, I'm may not tell my side of ideals" seth said while he's all calm oh the chair. "Find" said Bakura. Bakura felt not to trust seth, he was the pharaoh assisted,also lover.

"Well we brought back from the book of the dead in Egypt, I have no clue who did, then me and this dud went to Yami Tomb, we have open the coven, and there he was but as we try to wake him, he have still not woken up so we took him like that and I think you know the rest" Bakura Answer as he blew a breath.

"Well not bad for telling it short Bakura, now I know, now let me tell you my plan" Seth reaped.

"Wait hold on, Now tell us your plan, and not just that tell us why you want with Yami" Bakura bark back. D-Marik believe why he wanted Yami, He new what seth goal was, but he needs a little help, Before Bakura was about to speak, he gotten cut off.

"Relax Bakura let just listing, to seth to see what his side is, maybe his plan can be useful" D-Marik said.

"Thanks D-Marik now, I went to hospital and I heard that Yami remember kaiba, but he don't know who kaiba" said Seth garbing a beer. Seth new that this plan will work and make two dark shadow goal really happy."Now I hear there a Drug that make you have new memories and erase the old" said Seth as he took a zip of the beer.

"Now tell me Seth what is it call, and also how did you find out all about this memories"said Bakura kept on barking

"Well Bakura, it call,Anterograde Amnesia refers to the inability to create new memories due to brain damage, while long-term memories from before the event remain intact. The brain damage can be caused by the effects of long-term alcoholism, severe malnutrition, stroke, head trauma, surgery, Wernicke-Korsakoff Syndrome, cerebrovascular events, anoxia or other trauma. The two brain regions related with this condition are medial temporal lobe and medial diencephalon. Anterograde amnesia can't be treated with pharmacological methods due to neuronal loss. However, treatment exists in educating patients to define their daily routines and after several steps they begin to benefit from their procedural memory. Likewise, social and emotional support is critical to improving quality of life for anterograde amnesia sufferers, and we don't have to give Yami a Damage control,So" says seth as he playing with his beer bottle.

"And the name of the drug is call" Marik

"The Drug is it call, Benzodiazepines now I have it right now in my hand and also Tristan key pass to all the door in the hospital" Seth said soft. "Now I believe that while Yami is still sleeping we could put this Drug in his vane".

"Alright but how will he awake" Bakura start to not no.

"He have his magic power back we all do, if you haven't notice" Seth repeated.

"Yeah, but what that will do to Yami" Bakura complain.

"What you think Bakura he will be confuse and lose control" Seth said back.

Bakura new that it was a good plan but its risk to take, there know other choose that Bakura can think.

"Tell me this so what if he go crazy, what then" D-Marik ask

"Um well we get sleeping drug and put him to sleep so then when we have him we will tell him so much lies that he want believe other's" Seth smile."So do get the plan" Seth joke.

* * *

( The Next Morning )

Tristan walk in getting ready for his shift, and tired as hell, he put hand in his pocket until..he found he didn't have his own his key card. "what the hell, where the hell is my" Tristan said look shock

"Dr Taylor I would like you to go check the special person up" said his boss.

"Yes sir" replied Sir.

Tristan took the evaluator to go up stair's, He still wanted to know that where the hell was his key card.

Tristan where to the privet room where Yami was and saw kaiba on his laptop, Tristan knock on the window " Tap, have heard and got out the room and look at Tristan, and said.

"Yeah what is it Tristan" said Kaiba.

"How was your night Rich boy," said Tristan signing some papers.

"It was good,Yami said my name in his sleep, I tried to wake him up" said Kaiba stand by Tristan side

"You did what, tried to wake him, it bad to wake him up, you know that" Tristan look at kaiba.

"I thought I may give a try" kaiba agree as he felt useless on why he still have the feeling for Yami. "what you got there any way,"ask kaiba trying to look over.

"These are Yami paper's looking over them, to see what other Doctor are saying, about his condition, and know kaiba you can look at these records" as Tristan Close the folder."I was not going to say anything, and beside when did Yami get records" Kaiba ask as he smile so smart. "Sense yesterday Kaiba" said Tristan, Why your not at work still"ask Tristan."Because I brought my work here so I could be close now you'll excuse me, I'm going get my cup coffee" as Kaiba walk away

Tristan felt upset, also worried about Yami safe, He wanted more answer to why Yami is here and how he got back here. as Tristan have just stand there, until he have heard a nose around the conner.

"Kaiba what the hell your doing here" Joey started to Bark.

"Calm down" Yugi said in Calm tone

"But Yugi he don't belong here, did what he did your body while Yami was in Control, He raped Yami" Joey said out loud, Tristan was surprise

Nobody else new only Yugi and Joey, But Yugi new it was not raped.

"Why Don't you shut up, before I'm make you Wheeler" Kaiba with anger Tones

"Just stop both of you, you Both realize where you are" Tea replied trying to control there mouth. As ever one was in the conner, the door open From Yami room, it was Yami kinda awake, as he try to walk toward the sound he was listing

"So mush noise, Stop, Just stop please"as it Ring on Yami mind. As Yami reach Conner slowly

His eyes blows out in to shock, to see his friends, and Kaiba,Yami could not think about what to do, So Yami decide to just leave and run. As Tristan heard them Argue, He couldn't stop them, but then he heard the stair case door open, and look back.

"What the..hell" said Tristan as he turn to check on Yami room, He was gone and the he yell back to the other.

"Hey all you spot Fighting and listen Yami, Left the room he haven't left the hospital, if you like to let him go by my me" As Tristan sream out loud.

Kaiba and everyone have the shocking face, Kaiba started to follow down the stairs, While joey went to take the evaluator."Don't let him get out of this Hospital" Yugi said. Kaiba went down really quick and stopped Yami in thirds stairs" Yami" kaiba Scream. Yami look and open the door to the Door to the third floor. Kaiba context Tristan on the phone"Yeah he took the third floor make sure Wheeler go up, I'm going to keep on going up" replied Kaiba. "Alright" Tristan repeated

"joey go up to the third floor, Kaiba going to the roof" said Tristan Commanded

"Alright" Joeys said

Yami ran trough the floor as it was little empty trying to get away. Tristan call surcrity to let each floor, Yami saw the Surcrity and Ran back, and saw joey then took the stairs and new there will be surcrity in each floor, Yami decides the roof and as the two surcrity follow, then Joey follow.

"My head hurt so mush, I feel so confuse" as Yami was running up then open the door to the roof. and then saw the sun that mad him blind for moment, then felt like tip up the mountains.

"Yami" Kaiba answer, as Kaiba try to walk closer to Yami. As Yami felt in so mush in pain in his head."Seto stop please" as Yami beg,

"it ok Yami I'm here, Yugi here" ok so now please let us help you" Kaiba replied. As Yami felt so lost, Have his head pounding so mush confusion lead to his past. "Yami please" Kaiba beg, Then joey came in around, the surcrity was behind him as joey told a single to walk slowly as he saw Yami and kaiba about make the jump, Kaiba saw joey, and understood what he had to do.

"Listin Yami everything will be find just listen to me, we all get all of the answer soon" as Kaiba Ran as Quick to Yami, Yami Saw Joey and did the most strange think Joey and sucrity was thrown as Kaiba just Caught Yami, and hold him down so Tight. Yami was trying to be push away but kaiba was holding until Joey try get up, Kaiba saw what Yami did.

Next time: Yami have his power's, "seth" said Yami as he felt blur


	4. You can't be Trusted

As everyone tried to get Yami down back to room to put the light out, And hear Yami screaming from the roof and down,Kaiba was piss off on what happen on the roof, and also Joey hold yami feet as they got off the stair case. The Doctor came in with a string, before they lay Yami on the bed he start again to run of having wrap towel around his body, "Yami hold still please there just trying to help" "Hold him still ". "No stop please" Yami beg "until it finial mad him Fall into a deep sleep. Kaiba didn't let go of Yami soft hand.

"Well that was hard" Joey said was he lean by the wall

" I would like to know what happen here " Mr Taylor

Tristan have walk in with no word what to say, " Well he was in shock sir so there your answer, as the main Doctor was about to leave Kaiba have spoken up.

" I would to know is Yami alright to go home, and I would take him home with me" Kaiba said. Kaiba wanted Yami to be save and also to make sure he remember"well"

"Well Mr Kaiba He in well handed so you've may take him home, if you like" replied Doctor. Joey got in WAIT! he not Family he not even close to Yami, this is Yugi Choose not Kaiba" Joey said angry. Kaiba was really piss off about Joey get in everyone was piss.

"I will let Kaiba take Yami, It for the best" Yugi said, As everyone in that room stood speechless, Joey had walk out the room, Yugi continue to talk, "as long as Kaiba take could care of Yami ok"Kaiba understood Yugi what he meant but didm't tell him that what have happen.

"So I will take him home, Today I will be back" As kaiba walk out, And the rest just stood there, Tristan said you know let get some coffee and talk about this problem somewhere else , and to let him rest" yeah, I guess" as Yugi and rest go them went to go get some coffee

As rest was walking down the hall someone pass them, that Tristan had known but he couldn't tell, he just kept on walking, the man had a Dark sweater neck and dresses pants and black shoes he mostly close look it like kaiba. But Tristan to pay mind, Seth have enter Yami room seeing him still sleeping as Seth was prepare, to give shot, all of a sudden he have felt being pull and look back, and saw Yami and said Seth Yami spoken slow.

Seth did not no what to do but put back the bottle in his pants pocket,Seth replied "yeah it's me, I'm here For you, ok I'm here, now how you feeling Seth was rubbing Yami hands "Well I feel find, I would like to know what going on, or on how we gotten this life time." "Yami calm down ok I'm here that the good thing"as Seth was to kiss him, and Yami felt a untruth coming along, Yami had lean back and Saw then in the Back Kaiba.

"Kaiba" Yami said as Seth turn and Kaiba ran towards Seth and shove him in the wall,"Kaiba!"

"Well hello my other self, we get to meet" as Seth felt like he was being choke, Then seth had his had loose and push kaiba, Kaiba wiped the blood on his lips

"Why the Fuck your doing here Seth, I came to see and care for my King,and you Kaiba"

"If I remember Seth I was There with him first" as Kaiba smile and Seth new what he have met, He been with Yami more longer and seth got even angry then kaiba and Seth Kick Kaiba in the face. And kaiba drag him down, Fight on the floor.

"Stop both of you, There need to Fight" as Yami kept on Screaming

"Well that was a great reunion" as Tea was sitting and hold here Coffee

"As Tristan was about to say something they heard a crash down the lasthall, Tristan ran and Yugi and other follow

As They got there Yami was beside Kaiba and Seth on the other side, and saw glass on the floor they where confuse."What hell happen here Yami" as Tristan Yelled. Ask him Kaiba replied.

"What the hell it's seth Kaiba past time self as" Yugi spoken, "There have to be good point why your here.

Tristan saw something on the floor that was like a bottle, Seth nonces it and got even more angry, as Tristan saw Seth eyes, and new that there was plan he had.

"Why the hell you have this Seth, as Tristan show in his hand. Yugi and everyone look.

"Well Seth example as Seth didn't answer,Tristan example " this is A medication shot it make you lose a full of your memories, then put fake once, you where going to erase Yami memories and take him and not let close to me or us not even Kaiba, am I right. Kaiba try to get up but kaiba was to weak on his ribs. And Yami just stair at seth with a surprise.

" Is that Truth Seth" Yami replied."Yes it truth, because I want you in even in any time you know your self I was your first not Kaiba" As Seth yell

"I maybe was your First you have lay your eyes on, But that don't mean I belong or even follow faith, seth this is not the way to get to me" as Yami stood up

As Seth was about to leave the police came in from the stairs and behind them, and saw the problem, as Tristan saw."What hell we heard problem" one of police men said.

"Yes can you please arrest this man for try to shot up a medication that it very danger, and also starting a fight" as Tristan spoken out.,Kaiba was stand beside by Yami his Arm around his waist, and Yami with disappointed face. As they put handcuffs on Seth. Seth had been piss even having to see kaiba with him and so confront what he see and heard was truth, As they have taken Seth away Yami was not so happy, and Kaiba was knowing that was not the last he will see from Seth.

"Well I would like a report on what happen here everyone as the police replied behind them, We must need your statement also Yami.

As Kaiba spoken up,"Please not him nor them just me, I'll give my statement just keep him out of it' as Kaiba spoken likely as Yami grip his Jacket lowly and look at kaiba as kaiba did to,"it alright Yami everything find, I'll be alright Yami ok, As he pass Yami to Joey. it was surprise with Joey having to pass Yami be protected by Joey and told Joey"go take him to my Home" and make sure he don't leave or having Seth getting near Yami. As kaiba just turn to the police and went with them. Yami was to run, joey hold him and shake his head with warning not to follow.

" Come on Yami lets take to kaiba home" as Joey help Yami to the elevator and the rest went except Tristan he stood behind. As they reach the first floor Yami saw kaiba in separate car with police take him down town, Yami ran to front, as Joey ran to stop him" Yami" I saw Kaiba. "Yami everything find going down the police station just give his statement: Joey example as kaiba limo Drive came to front and everyone enter the limo and drove.

* * *

As For Kaiba in the back of the police car, have made a offer to the police by giving them big check into not letting him give statement but letting him talk to Seth, as Kaiba got out of the car, and into the police station having the single to go in as kaiba got in the cell he saw Seth sitting there, in his cell with a smirk and the confrontation just started.

"Well What not a surprise you'll come to speck to me Kaiba" as Seth smile while he sits , and kaiba just stand there with even a bigger smile"What the fuck so funny tell me Seto Kaiba" as Seth replied back angry.

"Your that angry, and so hated on that Yami being with me your future self" as Kaiba chuckle.

"I may have hated this choose he made for himself, but this don't stop Kaiba, I will have him and you'll have noting towards him as Seth gotten closer and smile.

"What the hell are you up two, and also I would like to know how got to this time line" kaiba gotten closer also

"Not telling Kaiba, and besides I'm not the only one you should have your eyes on" as Seth sat back and relaxes.

"I swear if you harm Yami, just to have him, you have a other thing coming Seth, and beside this will make feel pain and the feel" as kaiba hold the bars and smile."I'm going to hold him tonight, have him in my arms feel safe,also feeling soft legs as crawl my hand up" Kaiba said really slowly as smile.

"YOU FUCKING BATARD ONCE I GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE I WILL MURDER YOU, AND TRUST ME KAIBA ONCE HAVE HIM AROUND MY ARMS YOU WANT GET TOUCH OR SEE HIM" as Seth ran towards front of the cell and kaiba lean back. And just kept on smile.

"I'll see you around Seth, or here" as kaiba left.

" DAMN YOU SETO KAIBA FUCK" Seth broken down."I DECEIVER A PHONE CALL" Seth scream.

Kaiba call his driver to meet him to the police station, as he call Yugi to make sure Yami in the house" Yeah are guys there""where almost there Kaiba" replied Yugi felt kinda wired as kaiba call so quick,"And Yami" Kaiba replied"Yeah he find Kaiba he fell asleep" "alright I'll be there soon Yugi" lo

"WHAT the Hell happen" as Bakura make be leave to become Ryou as Tristan and him was on the phone.

" Yeah that is the news today Ryou, I can't be leave it to" as Tristan was in his office

"That awful, Well I have to go ok" as Bakura put the face of bad news

"What the hell happen Bakura,"as D-Marik was sitting"Well"

"Well Marik Seth is in Jail, so no his plan did not work, as he said and yes Kaiba him had a fist fight, and also where Yami, where else would he be with kaiba" Bakura trowing glass at the wall.

"Now what the fuck where going to do, well make a other plan, as Bakura kept to talk, the phone rang" As Bakura heard the phone rang.

" Bakura pick it up".

"Who the hell is this, you what a nervor to call us, oh yeah you said your plan will work well look what happen Seth, You just mad it more freaking hard" as Bakura scream.

"Listin to me, you air brain,We will fix this, just get me the fuck out here, and also pay a little vista to Kaiba" As Seth was leaning on the pay phone.

"Alright find Yo Marik would you like to pay visit to Kaiba and the pharaoh" as Bakura look back

"Well sure I would love to Bakura, but what will you be doing" as Marik follow Bakura, I'm going to take out Seth from the tombs, take some of our men you may need help" as Bakura order

"Have Fun, oh I will Bakura" as Marik way hands

"OK now everyone some are staying, some are coming with me to start a problem.

* * *

As Kaiba was in the back of the car looking back as how Yami was with him, And now Seth is in the picture, But kaiba didn't under who else was in the picture,but right now Kaiba could only think about Yami safe. Kaiba gotten out the car and ran inside and saw Yami gang just sitting in the living room wait for him.

"Finial" as Joey said as gotten up.

"Joey shut it Yugi replied back" Yugi went up to kaiba and knowing that he new why it took him so long, as Kaiba gave talkive face to Yugi in privet. Yugi Follow Kaiba in Kitchen.

"Well What have you heard" Yugi replied to kaiba.

"Not good noting going stop Seth for having Yami, and he mad sure when he out he will have him but I want able to see or Touch nor you" Kaiba replied."god what hell did Seth see in him.

"You,remember Kaiba it's your past self, but then remember also Yami die in a earlie time, and that is the really resist he want to make time, with him, but as Seth saw you with him it got him even wanting to have him more" as Yugi kept on example. until Yami walk in to get drink of water.

"Yami"as kaiba walk up to him.

"You feel Find right,Yeah I feel Find Kaiba just little tired" then why don't take to bed and I'll bring the water up" as kaiba help Yami to go the bed room

And then Kaiba look back and said to Yugi "All I know yugi we have more dangerous Trouble then before"

Next time YOU new this would happen, What the hell is that, Get away from me, KAIBA !


End file.
